Terified of the world
by Shi Ikimasu
Summary: All she could remember was the blue azure sky, a world so beautiful yet so very ugly and absolutely terrifying. * * * Alma and Kanda disappeared taking Allen with them * * * she sat in red ... Red... REd... RED!... so much RED!... paralyzed and numb


Intro

All she could remember was the blue azure sky, a world so beautiful yet so very ugly and absolutely terrifying. she learned as she was her façade Red that the world was a place of madness and evil. Then as she traveled with Mana and later General Cross she learned that it was a terrifying place to live in.

now she didn't know if it was a good idea for her master to send her to the black order but here she was a nervous mess in front of their gate as her short white hair swayed in the cold autumn wind.

" H-hello I W-was sent by M-master Cross M-Marian" she strutted out after she cleared throat out of nervousness

the gatekeeper leaned down and said 'scanning' which spooked her so much that she grabbed her silver and black Rosary that hung around her neck nervously and almost choked on her own spit as the gatekeeper started crying and shouted that she an Akuma  
" M-master cross S-said that he S-sent an L-letter to a man named K-komui lee!" she cried as she dodged an attack from a boy with long dark blue hair who claimed she was an Akuma

"No I-I'm just C-cursed!" she cried as her Rosary turned into twin guns " Crown Clown! black Rose!" she cried as she fired at the boy to slow him down. the boy looked shocked as he dodged the gunfire and yelled at the Komui guy. The boy continued to attack her before a girl named lenalee lee hit him with a clipboard and told them to get inside.  
-8888-  
After the whole mess was cleaned up and she cried on lenalee lee she felt much better than she had in some time and she was glad that Crown Clown and Black Rose only needed small repairs.

she kept having that vision again on the way to the order the one with the two older boys she could only remember as Yuu Nii-chan and Karma Onii-chan plus that boy she had met looked like Yuu Nii-chan.

they were very vivid and every time she woke up with the words 'I don't want to remember' playing in her head over and over again. she would sit in her bed in a state of rebound for an hour before she started moving almost like a ghost.

-8888-  
Allen stood in front of the remains of the mirror Akuma or was in Copy Akuma and still felt the need to kill something or in this case more Akuma.  
so she started to sing to herself so no one could hear her but she didn't know that Kanda could hear her.

"Come and fly away with me  
Come and fly away with me-e-e-e-e  
Come and fly away with me  
Co-co-come and fly away with me-e-e-e-e-e-e

Come and fly away with me  
Come and fly away with me-e-e-e-e  
Come and fly away with me  
Co-co-come and fly away with me-e-e-e-e-e-e

Don't you be afraid  
Everything will change  
You and I  
Jumping off the edge  
They say dreamers never die

So, come and fly  
Come and fly  
Come and fly away with me

We're rising, we're falling  
We'll make it through  
We're climbing, we're soaring  
A thousand views

We're rising, we're falling  
We'll make it through  
We're climbing, we're soaring  
A thousand views

Somewhere by the emerald sea  
Where the moon and water meet  
Somewhere close to harmony  
When the world is sound asleep

Something's gonna bring a change  
Journeys we are meant to take  
Something at the edge of space  
Calling us to fly away

Don't you be afraid  
Everything will change  
You and I  
Jumping off the edge  
They say dreamers never die

So, come and fly  
Come and fly  
Come and fly away with me

We're rising, we're falling  
We'll make it through  
We're climbing, we're soaring  
A thousand views

We're rising, we're falling  
We'll make it through  
We're climbing, soaring  
A thousand views

Come and fly away  
Come and  
Come and fly away  
Come and fly away with me

Come and fly away  
Come and  
Come and fly away  
Come and fly away with me

Something's gonna bring a change  
Journeys we are meant to take  
Something at the edge of space  
Calling us to fly away"

and then she cried as if the situation with Lala and Guzol remained her of something long forgotten. the sounds of her sobs made Kanda's insides twist and turn in discomfort and anger to war that they are all forced to fight.

-8888-  
Lavi wasn't too sure of how he felt about the girl given the title the Destroyer of time, Allen Walker. The almost dead look in her eyes said that she had seen almost all the horrors of the world. she didn't even flinch when the little girl who was offering her flowers turned into an Akuma, she just smiled sadly and shot the Akuma. Lavi managed to get them out there but the Akuma followed them Allen destroyed them all. it was at that moment that he found out she was Terrified of the world and all its lies and misfortune.

-8888-  
the first time Lavi and bookman ever saw the soul of an Akuma they finally understood the weight of Allen's curse and what horrors there were beyond wars of man against man and wars of the Exorcists against Akuma. Lavi counted himself lucky that he didn't have to see what Allen saw every day.

\- Alma's awakening- (A/N- Alma, and Kanda can see the memories that Allen is seeing)  
She was trapped in her own memories and someone else not knowing if she was the only one seeing them or not.

' in a grassy field, he found her sitting all alone crying to her self.  
"There you are Nora!" he cried as he ran to her.  
She looked up wiped the tears from Dark blue eyes and looked into his silver ones.  
"Oh hey Neah what are you doing?" she asked putting her glasses back on and moving her red hair out of her face.  
" Oh my mom said it was dinner time so she sent mana and I get 'those damned Bookman'" he said using quotations.

she giggled and got to her feet and followed her best friend Neah back into the mansion.

~Skip~

her boyfriend Neah and her little brother Marian were fighting... Again... with Marian telling Neah that if hurt her he would kill the Noah himself and Neah yelling back that he was better then that.

After the fight, Nora and Neah sat in her room on the bed talking when Nora decided she would tell him about something she always wanted.  
"Neah can in tell you something?" she asked and he nodded his head  
"I want a baby and not just any baby... I want a B-baby with you" she said blushing madly and he smirked, he came close to her ear and whispered 'i can arrange that' sheepishly making her shiver under his touch.

~ skip~

He was Anger swinging his sword at Adma who had killed his future wife and unborn child in cold blood. Neah has so blinded his hatred for the Eral that by the time it was over he almost didn't notice that he was slowly stumbling over to Nora.

he blacked out though when he woke up it dark and he couldn't move but only hear all that was around him.

"Are they dead?" a female voice said  
"yes," a soft male voice said  
"however the child is almost dead so we are going to use for the program and use Nora Bookman and Neah walkers brains to in-plant into the child," said a meaner rougher voice  
"Your not Serious are?!" shouted the female  
his last thought before he completely blacked out was 'save my child Please'  
-Skip-  
she woke up to being wrapped in a very warm cloth and carried away before going back to sleep again.

"she sure likes to sleep," said a soft male voice as she woke up again  
"yes she does" giggle another male voice that she liked just as much as the first.

she sat up and looked at the two blonde men who looked shocked for a moment before coming over to her and asking her things.

"what's your name sweetheart?... my name is Bak," Bak said  
"A-Al.. Alle~n" she sang  
-skip-  
she excited and she told Bak's hand. she got to meet the other children today and said that they would like her. she only four months old even though her body was only 5 years old. she bounced up and down in joy and happiness.

-skip-  
She liked Alma a lot and would follow him everywhere singing to him songs she was unsure where she heard them form.

-skip-

"Then the boy fell asleep  
and one or two embers in the fading ashes of the fire  
flared up in the shape of a beloved face

Dreaming many thousands of dreams  
spreading across the land  
Your silver-gray eyes shine their light  
like stars falling down from the night sky

Even though countless of years  
turn so many prayers back to earth

I will keep praying  
somehow, love for this child, please  
kissing the joined hands" she sang as walked alone in the birthing chambers noticing that Kanda and Alma had walked into the room with one of the doctors.

-skip-  
she sat in red ... Red... REd... RED!... so much RED!... paralyzed and numb over Alma's body and stared. Red-brown hair falling over silver-blue eyes, she started to hyperventilate and fisted her small hand in her jacket... 'I don't want to see' ... flashes of dead bodies everywhere appeared in her mind ... 'I .. I Don't..' ..."I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!" she finally screamed before she blacked out as a flash of green and gold light appeared around her.

-skip-

she stared at the Blue Azure sky with empty Silver-blue eyes with unwanted tear falling onto her cheeks and down her chin. she felt so alone but couldn't remember why. she hugged the Rosary that around her neck close to herself and that turn to the broken piece of mirror on the ground to see the perry red-head and the shadowy gentleman as they whisper to her 'Don't cry Little One'.

-After Alma wakes up- (A/n Alma is not an Akuma because of Allen's Memories)

the first thing Alma hears is the ear piercing scream of female and a bright light that he Assumes is not the sunlight. he blinked a couple of times before his blue eyes land on a girl no more than 15 or 16 years old with her hand pulling at her hair as she screams and hyperventilates. he sees black and gold pulsing from her body as she looks up with glossy silver-Gary eye with hints of blue in them and he knows her name right away.

"Allen," he says stops to stand by her  
She looks at him pupils blown and tear going down her face.

\- 8888-  
that day after fighting Adem Alma and Kanda disappeared taking Allen with them.


End file.
